Sleepover? Truth or Dare?
by GreenLavender
Summary: Rima's having a sleepover! She invited the main cast to her house... What could happen when they play truth or dare? First Shugo Chara One shot! Some Amuto!


**Hey people! I'm closing the poll soon! So vote! Pleeeeeease!? Until then, read this one shot! And I did not take this from anyone -_-**

* * *

Hinamori Amu was laying on her bed, _extremely_ bored. It was a humid, summer afternoon and Amu was drenched in perspiration. She wore waist blue short shorts that revealed her gorgeous, long, fair legs and a blue and white striped sleeveless sailor shirt. Her hair was up in a ponytail with a blue X clip but her bangs remained brushing her forehead. On the floor was a medium sized fan, keeping her and her charas cool.

_Riiiiing _

"Ran... can you get me the phone?" Amu asked her eldest chara, too lazy to get up. Ran sighed and picked the phone up with her tiny hands. It was rather heavy, considering that Ran is nly the size of a teacup. "Thanks... Moshi, moshi?" Amu answered, not bothering to see who it was.

"Amu? Are you busy tonight?" The familiar voice of a short blondie came from the other line. Amu rolled her eyes and stated, "Yes, I am. Busy laying down on my bed trying to find something to do."

"I'll take that as a no. Mama is out for tonight and isn't coming back until tomorrow afternoon. We should have a sleepover at 7! I called Yaya, Utau, and the boys..."

"You're inviting popstar and the boys too? Oh, Jesus..."

"And by boys, I mean Tsukiyomi too."

"WHAT!? Nah, it's all right, I'll stay home reading mang-"

"She's coming, don't worry, Shorty."

_Click._

Amu turned around and glared at the man who stole her phone. Blue hair, azure eyes, and a cool smirk were his main features. On this day, he wore a dark blue tshirt and jeans.

"How are you _not _hot in those jeans?"

"Are you telling me that I'm hot without them? Cause if you do, I can take them off on your bed an-"

"EEEEEK! SHUT UP YOU HENTAI COSPLAY NEKO!" Amu shrieked.

"Aw, Amu-koi, you don't want to have fun?" He pouted, pulling the rosette on to his laps.

"Shut up and let go of me!"

"Nah," He stated playfully, resting the left side of his head on her shoulder and his lips on her neck. He nuzzled her neck, giving her shivers which caused him to smirk.

"I-Ikuto, l-let go," She pleaded, stuttering over the words. He obviously did not follow her command, and licked the crook of her neck. She squeaked and he finally put her down on her bed and with a smirk he left her room with the balcony door, "See you later, _Amu."_

Her face flushed and hovering next to her were her 3 charas, mouth hanging wide open while Dia started saying, "That scene was so radiant!" Amu finally came to her senses and bluntly said, "I have to pack up." Her charas smiled at each other. _Still in denial. _

* * *

At 7 at night, Amu arrived at Rima's new house with the same clothes with a straw fedora and a big, blue bag. Her new house was... extravagent. It had 3 floors, a game room, 4 bathrooms, a basement, 9 bedrooms, a very large living room, backyard, and kitchen.

_When is she going to need all this? _Amu sighed and rang the doorbell revealing the petite figure of Rima who opened the door almost instantly. Rima was about to say something when 2 figures glomped her on to the floor.

"Amu-chiiiiiiiii!" A childish voice yelled her name.

"Yo, Hinamori!" A childish male voice rang.

"Hey, Yaya, Kukai... GET OFF OF ME!" She yelled from under them. The said people stood up sheepishly, helping her up. Dusting off the dust from her shirt and shorts, she picked up her bag and followed her friends into the large home.

Inside was Rima sipping tea peacefully, Tadase trying to take his crown back from Ikuto, Kairi typing something, Yaya and Kukai yelling and screaming somemthing about games and candy, Utau chasing Ikuto with Tadase, and Nagihiko trying to make a conversation with Rima. They all had sleepwear on. The boys wore shorts and t-shirts of their favorite colors. Tadase wore a light blue combo, Ikuto a dark blue set, Nagihiko purple, and Kairi green. Rima wore a white nightgown that reached a little below her knees, a think, white headband, and fuzzy white slippers. Utau wore a light purple tee with butterflies coming from the edge and purple short shorts and Yaya wore a red dress and white leggings. The charas were floating around the house looking for the Embryo. Amu sweatdropped at the scene in front of her and when she dropped her bag, Rima noticied her -again, except this time without being interuppted- and slowly smiled at her best friend. She stood, completely ignoring poor Nagihiko, and took Amu's hand to lead her to her room.

Rima's room was mainly white. Her bed covers were white, her desk was white, her closet was white. It was also very large. There was a mini TV across from the bed, next to the full body mirror. Rima gripped a handle from underneath the bed and out came out a white mattress with a white cover and fluffy white pillows.

"You'll sleep here... Because we're _best friends_ and not that _grape head's or the butterfly freak's."_ Amu giggled and patted Rima's head in acknowledgement. Once Rima was out to let her change, Amu sprawled her arms out on the bed. "So tired~" She yawned, even though it was only 7. The door opened but Amu didn't bother sitting up, she had a feeling she knew who it was anyways.

"Hey, _Amu_," The husky voice greeted. She closed her eyes and sighed before sitting upright.

"What do you want? Get out, I need to change," She commanded.

"Aw, I can't see you change?" He pouted.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out." She glared and he smirked.

"Such language should not be used by such a beautiful woman," She commented before leaving the room. She rolled her eyes and made sure to lock the door _and _cover the windows with the white curtains. She changed into a peach colored short sleeved night gown that reached her knees. She did her hair in a loose, fishtail side braid before heading downstairs to her friends.

When she descended down the stairs, all eyes were on her. Amu was attacked with a hug from Yaya. "Amu-chi! You look so pretty!" Amu blushed when she saw everyone staring.

* * *

When everyone settled down with 4 different types of pizza, fanta, coke, and sprite on the table, it was already 8:30. Amu was in between Rima and Nagihiko, who were glaring at each other with the 'I'm Amu's best friend' vibe, Ikuto had his entire body on the couch across from her, Kairi and Tadase sat together on the couch next to her from the left, Yaya was next to Rima, and Utau and Kukai were sitting together on the couch on her right.

They were eating, drinking, and chatting until Rima had a very evil grin on her face.

"Rima? You okay?" Amu poked one of her best friends on the arm. Rima grinned with flowers and sparkles in the back round at Amu, "Oh, of course! I just had a _great_ idea!"

"A-and?"

"Let's play truth or dare!" Amu froze, why had she asked? Kukai jumped from his seat and yelled, "I'll get a bottle!" He stormed off into the kitchen to find a bottle for spinning. They took all the drinks and pizzas from the table and wiped it clean while Kukai placed the bottle on the table.

Rima spun the bottle fiercely and it landed on... Tadase.

"Tadase, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Ikuto rolled his eyes. _What a girl. _

"Is it true that..." Rima held Amu's arm, "You only like Amulet Heart and not Amu?" Amu's eyes widened, Kukai and Yaya let out a gasp, Ikuto smirked triumphically, and Utau and Kairi blinked in confusion. Tadase fiddled with his fingers before replying with a meek, "Yes." Amu, holding back the tears, smiled gratefully at him, "Thanks for telling me, well, us, the truth Tadase-kun." Everyone was surprised with her rather calm reaction but this _was_ Amu they heard. She always did put others before herself.

Tadase spun the bottle which pointed at Utau. She groaned, very annoyed. "Dare." She said, not giving time for him to ask her. Kairi whispered something into his ear and his eyes widened but he had a grin plastered on to his face. "Sit on Souma-kun's lap for the _entire_ game." The said people's eyes widened but broke off when Kukai gave a laugh, "Alright, jeez." He pulled Utau on to his lap and her face had a bright red color on it. Amu perked up, "Ooh, is _the_ Hoshina Utau _blushing_?" Utau glared at the rosette which seemed to shut her up.

Utau spun the bottle and it pointed to Ikuto. She smirked the infamous Tsukiyomi smirk. Well, infamous to Amu at least. "I know what you're going to say so... I dare you... Sorry Amu," Amu glared at Utau who continued excitedly, "Go to the guest room and make out with Amu for 5 minutes!" Ikuto jumped up from the couch, slung Amu over his shoulder and ran up the stairs. Downstairs, the guests could hear, "No Ikuto!" and "Stop!" and "IK-MMPH!" Utau smirked evilly while the boys looked rather uncomfortable. After 5 minutes, Amu came downstairs with her once-braided hair cascading down her back and a menacing glare. She stomped back to her seat and crossed her arms. Ikuto looked content and spun the bottle. Of course, it landed on Amu.

"Amu-_koi_, truth or dare?"

"Shut up you baka, and... truth."

"You're no fun~ Okay, is it true that that was your first kiss?"

Amu's face had a light pink tint to them that rivaled her hair, "Um, yes..."

"WHAT!?" The girls and guys, minus Amu and Ikuto, all jumped up.

Amu scratched her head sheepishly, "Yeah, _Utau._" She glared at the popstar who had a bit of a guilty look on her face.

"Hmph." Amu spun the bottle and it landed on Yaya, "Yaya, truth or dare?"

"DARE!"

Amu gave her a malicious stare and said, "Okay, I dare you to not eat any candy for the entire sleep over." Yaya's eyes started to well up with tears, "But Amu-chi! WAAAAAH!" Amu gave her sympathetic look, "Sorry, but a dare's a dare." Yaya continued pouting and Rima took out a bag of caramels and passed it around to everyone _but _Yaya.

Yaya wiped her tears away and spun the bottle which landed on Rima. "Rima-chi! Truth or dare?"

"Dare," the Queen stated, sipping her tea.

"I dare you to _not_ glare at Nagi for the entire night!" Rima spit out her tea in an unladylike manner and hugged Amu's arm tightly before stating a stubborn, "Fine."

Rima spun the bottle which pointed at Nagihiko. "Truth or dare. Say truth you cross dresser." Nagihiko gulped and Amu looked at him, confused by the word. "Um... truth?"

"Is it true that you've been lying to Amu about this alias of yours named 'Nadeshiko' and being her best friend?" She pointed at him accusingly. Amu's mouth formed a small 'o'.

"Um... Amu-chan... gomen. L-let me e-explain!" He rubbed the back of his head feeling guilty. He went on about how the Fujisaki males had to dress as a female to carry on the tradition of dancing. Amu nodded in understanding, much to Rima's dismay and his delight. Nagihiko spun the bottle and it landed on Kairi. "Kairi, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Alright. If you were still part of Easter-" Everyone's faces scruntched at the word of the now-good-but-was-once-bad company, "-Would you still like Amu-chan?"

Kairi shook his head, "No-" Their faces dropped, "-I'd still love her, if you remember my confession. Although, you were not there." All the boys glared at him while Amu sunk into the couch.

He pushed up his glasses and spun the bottle and it pointed to Kukai... Well, Utau and Kukai who were still sitting together. "Souma-kun, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" He replied with a thumbs up and a grin.

"Kiss Hoshina-san in front of us."

Their eyes widened at Kairi's statement but they were anticipating on the scene. Kukai gave her a peck on the lips and Utau's face beamed a bright red color. "O-okay! Enough!"

The game carried on. Ikuto made out with Amu 4 more times, Yaya failed to accomplish the dare she had been given, Utau and Kukai were officially named the 'Kutau' couple, it was proven that Tadase was not gay but everyone still agreed he had feminine looks, Nagihiko and Rima somehow survived without glaring at each other, and Kairi had to drink an entire bottle of coke. Amu had to dress up as Megurine Luka from Vocaloid and sing 'Just Be Friends' much to the boys delight. Amu also had to sing Super Junior's 'Only U' and SNSD's 'Kissing You' earning yet _another _forceful kiss from Ikuto. Basically, everyone ganged up on Amu and Ikuto had a very special role in it.

* * *

**Did you like that? It's really bad in my opinion but I tried! And yes, I am in love with Luka's Just Be Friends and Super Junior :)**

**I tried to add Amuto and as for Kutau... No, I can't. I just can't see it! It will forever be Kukamu or Nagimu.**

**I don't own any of the songs or characters!**

**The poll's going to close tomorrow most likely! So get voting people!**

**I am still considering on whether or not I'm continuing Never Again.**


End file.
